All I Have to Give
by Friendsfanatic90
Summary: A one-shot songfic. Lizzie is dating Ethan and they are constantly fighting. Can Gordo make her see who is really right for her? LG


A/N: I heard this song on the radio tonight and I thought it would make a good L/G fic so I hope you like it. I poured out  
  
of me like a waterfall so if there are a lot of typos, sorry, I don't feel like re-reading the whole thing. Warning, gonna be  
  
a lot of fluff. FYI, the song is All I Have to Give by the Backstreet Boys.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
ALL I HAVE TO GIVE  
  
GORDO'S POV  
  
I walked out the doors of Hillridge High and saw Lizzie sitting on a bench. Her shoulders were shaking and I could  
  
tell she was crying. And I knew she was crying about Ethan. She had been dating him for a few monthes, since sophomore  
  
year started, but lately things had become a bit rocky. They got in a fight at least once a week that would reduce Lizzie  
  
to tears, and I would comfort her It hurt me to see her cry, I was hopelessly in love with her. I wish I could make her see I  
  
was better for her than Ethan. But never-the-less I always helped her, for she was my best friend and it was my job to  
  
help her solve her problems.  
  
*I don't know, what he does to make you cry  
  
But I'll be there to make you smile  
  
I don't have a fancy car,  
  
To get to you, I'd walk a thousand miles*  
  
Afterwards, Ethan would always apologize and buy her a gift to get back in Lizzie's good graces. I wish Lizzie   
  
could see through his lies and see what a horrible boyfriend he was.  
  
*I don't care, if he buys you these things  
  
Does his gifts come from the heart?  
  
I don't know, but if you were my girl  
  
I'd make it so we'd never be apart.  
  
But my love is all I have to give  
  
Without you I don't think I could live  
  
I wish I could give the world to you  
  
But love is all I have to give.*  
  
What do I mean he is a horrible boyfriend? When she talks to him, he doesn't even listen half the time. Now Lizzie   
  
just assumes its because he isn't exactly the smartest kid in school. Actually, thats an understatement, he's dumber than  
  
paint. But no, he only listens to stuff he wants to hear, like sports and her giving him compliments. At that moment I   
  
decided I couldn't take it anymore. So, I mustered up all the courage I could to go help her and maybe tell her how I feel.  
  
*When you talk, does it seem like he's not   
  
even listening to a word you say?  
  
That's okay baby, just tell me your problem  
  
I'll try my best to kiss them all away.*  
  
"Hey Lizzie, Ethan troubles?" I asked with my voice full of concern.  
  
"Hey Gordo," she sobbed," Yeah, Ethan accused me of cheating on him again. Why does he always do this?"  
  
"Because he's a jerk, Lizzie, why do you put up with him? You could do so much better. He's never there for you.  
  
You deserve someone who loves everything about you, and who knows that your favorite ice cream is vanilla and that you're  
  
allergic to strawberries. Someone who thinks about you when they wake up and every night before they go to sleep.   
  
Someone who appreciates you. Someone like..." I stopped to take a breath and realized what I was about to say.  
  
  
  
*Does he leave, when you need him the most?  
  
Does his friends get on your time?  
  
Baby, please, I'm on my knees  
  
praying for the day that you'll be mine  
  
But my love is all I have to give  
  
Without you I don't think I could live  
  
I wish I could give the world to you  
  
But love is all I have to give.*  
  
"Someone like who Gordo?" She pushed.  
  
"Someone like me," I finished and held my breath to see what her response would be. A million emotions flashed  
  
through her eyes.  
  
"What are you saying, Gordo?" she questioned. My heart leapt to my throat, but I knew I had to tell her now or I   
  
never would. I decided to put my heart on the line and give her all I had to give.  
  
"I'm saying that I like you a lot, as more than a friend, and I just wish I could make you see how much better I  
  
would be for you than Ethan."  
  
"Gordo, I know you would be better for me, but look at me and Ethan. We started out just fine but now we fight   
  
every week. I couldn't take it if I were to lose you as a friend."  
  
I was so close to being able to call Lizzie mine, "Lizzie, you would never lose me, I'm nothing like Ethan. I wouldn't  
  
be able to live without you. YOu're too special to me, I know we could make it work, if you would just give me a ch--"  
  
But my speech was cut short by Lizzie's sweet lips on mine. It lasted about 10 seconds, but they were the best   
  
ten seconds of my life.  
  
"Chance," I finished after we broke apart, "Would you, er, go out with me sometime, Lizzie?"  
  
"I'd love to," she said and then kissed me again. We sat on the bench kissing for the next half hour, like it was the  
  
most normal thing in the world. We would worry about Ethan later.  
  
**The End**  
  
A/N: That's it, I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, please write a review, if you hated it, that's okay too. Tata for now. 


End file.
